The present invention relates to a collapsible storage container for the transportation and storage of products.
Numerous types of products are handled in bulk when transported to storage facilities, retailers, and consumers. One example of such a product is fresh produce (apples, oranges, mangos, watermelon, etc.). A relatively large storage container is desirable for efficient transportation of such products. Such a container must be designed to withstand a substantial weight of products loaded within the container for transportation and storage. Further, the container should be simple to use, capable of being reused, easily loaded and unloaded, collapsible to minimize storage space when not in use, and inexpensive.
A container of this type is disclosed in Nederveld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,649. While generally suitable for the intended use, the container in Nederveld has shortcomings. The Nederveld container is locked in its erected configuration by inserting portions of the end bottom flaps over and then under portions of the side bottom flaps which may cause tearing or deformation of the engaging slots. Due to the stiffness of the corrugated fiberboard used for these containers, assembling often requires bending of the elements which can weaken them. In addition, this overlapping flap arrangement does not retain the container well enough in its erected configuration.